The Ambiguously Gay Werewolf
by Yanaya
Summary: Übersetzung. James, Sirius und Peter versuchen eine der ältesten Fragen der Welt zu beantworten: Steht Remus Lupin auf Jungen oder Mädchen?


**The Ambiguously Gay Werewolf**

.-.

Original Autor: Jack Ichijouji (id: 161286; Story id: 1700166)

_Disclaimer: Wem gehört die Welt? Wem gehört die Story? Und wer gibt mir mehr Fisch? Außer dem Fisch ist nix meins, und ich bezweifle, dass Warner Bros. mir den wegnehmen will. Dennoch gehört ihnen hier einiges. Was dem Vertrag nach nicht in den Händen von irgendjemandem der Oberen Hundert Die Da Die Finger Mit Drin Haben liegt, gehört Jack. _

_Genau. Ich bin wieder der Depp. Es sei denn, wir schaffen es auf mehr als 128 Reviews :)_

... Und dreht um, wenn ihr einem der folgenden Punkte abgeneigt seid: schwuler!Remus, fragender!Sirius, keinböserhalunke!Peter, irrender!James. Dankeschön.

**.-.-.**

_James, Sirius und Peter versuchen eine der ältesten Fragen der Welt zu beantworten: Steht Remus Lupin auf Jungen oder Mädchen?_

**.-.-.**

„Ist er!"

„Ist er nicht!"

„Doch ist er!"

„Ist er ganz und gar nicht!"

Sirius Black, der erste Sprecher, und James Potter, der zweite, führten eine gereifte, durchdachte Diskussion über ihren engen Freund Remus Lupin im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.

„Ist er doch, du Schwachkopf!"

Nun, jedenfalls war es eine Diskussion.

„Hey, Leute", grüßte sie Peter Pettigrew, der ihren Disput offensichtlich ignorierte. „Wie sieht es mit diesem Verwandlungsaufsatz aus? _Drei Fuß!_" Er zog sein Buch aus der Tasche und begann, nach Material zu suchen.

„Hey, Wurmschwanz", sagte James plötzlich, „sag mir mal was."

„Was?"

„Bist du überzeugt davon-"

„Oh, woher sollte er das wissen, James?", unterbrach Sirius.

„- dass unser guter Freund Remus J. Lupin-"

„Das ist lächerlich, und es wird nichts beweisen."

„- ein Homosexueller ist?"

Ein Moment der Stille. Dann, „Jep. Hast du deinen Aufsatz schon fertig, James?"

„Ha!", rief Sirius triumphierend. „Ich liebe diesen Jungen!"

James spottete: „Beweist nichts."

„Wisst ihr, ihr könntet einfach in den Krankenflügel gehen und ihn fragen", schlug Peter über sein Buch hinweg vor. Er begegnete den verwirrten Blicke seiner beiden Freunde. „Gut, vergesst, dass ich irgendetwas gesagt habe."

„Also, wie klären wir das ein für alle Mal", fragte sich Sirius laut. Peter rollte hinter seinem Verwandlungsbuch die Augen. „Wir können ihn nicht einfach damit konfrontieren, wie wir es mit der Werwolfsache gemacht haben. Nein, es muss... raffiniert sein. Zumindest, bis wir uns sicher sind."

„Ich", beharrte James, „bin sicher. Aber wenn du etwas Verrücktes anstellst, kann ich genauso gut mitmachen."

„Wundervoll. Weißt du, es formt sich bereits eine Idee in meinem brillanten Geist", grinste Sirius.

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal."

„Aber wir werden jemand Kleines brauchen. Jemand, der sich gut verstecken kann. Jemand mit blonden Haaren und einer ungesunden Sucht nach Zuckerfedern."

Peter, der nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte, schreckte auf, als er das Wort „Zuckerfedern" hörte, doch sein Gehirn fügte schnell die vorherigen Worte hinzu. „Ich...", kündigte er an, „muss... äh... woanders hingehen." Er wollte losrennen, doch Sirius packte seinen Umhang, bevor er irgendwohin fliehen konnte.

„Netter Versuch, Wurmschwanz."

.-.

_Verdammte Animagusform_, murmelte er in seinem inneren Monolog. V_erdammt seien Black und Potter, können mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen, ist es denn wirklich so viel verlangt, mir nur die Möglichkeit zu geben, meinen verdammten Aufsatz zu schreiben?_

„Alles klar, Wurmschwanz", sagte Sirius' Stimme, gedämpft durch den Abstand zwischen ihnen und den Stoff, der den in einen Nager verwandelten Schüler umgab. „Du weißt noch, was du tun musst?"

„Warum fragst du überhaupt, wenn du genau weißt, dass er nicht antworten kann?", fragte James' Stimme.

„Fein. Wurmschwanz, für den Fall, dass du es vergessen hast, hier ist noch mal der Plan."

Natürlich kannte er den Plan. Es war nicht schwer. Unter Remus' Bett zu warten und zu sehen, welches Foto er zuerst aufhob.

Sie erreichten den Krankenflügel, wo er selbst aus seiner Rattenperspektive erkennen konnte, dass Remus sich fast ganz erholt hatte. Oder dass er sich in eine große afrikanische Frau mit einem pinken Hut verwandelt hatte. Nagetiere sind nicht unbedingt gut auf die Entfernung.

„Moony!", ertönte Sirius' Stimme und erlangte Remus' Aufmerksamkeit. Er machte daraufhin eine Show daraus, zu straucheln. „Oh, es tut mir so Leid. Der Schuh war offen."

Er beugte sich herunter, um ihn zu binden, und legte Wurmschwanz und ein Paar von Fotographien auf den Boden: eine von einem attraktiven Mann, eine von einer attraktiven Frau. Gemäß Sirius' Logik, welche ein wenig weitschweifiger war als die eigentliche Logik, wäre dasjenige, welches er zuerst aufhob, das Geschlecht, welches er bevorzugte.

Während James Remus mit Schokolade und Quidditchergebnissen ablenkte, zischte Sirius Wurmschwanz die letzten Instruktionen zu. „Du musst ganz sichergehen, dass du aufpasst. Lass dich von nichts ablenken."

Wurmschwanz biss ihn.

„Fein, ich verstehe, was du meinst." Die Ratte sauste unter Remus' Bett und beobachtete die Fotos konzentriert. Sirius, James und Remus redeten weiterhin über nichts, wirklich, aber dann hörte Wurmschwanz, wie sein Name erwähnt wurde.

„Wo ist Peter?", fragte Remus plötzlich.

„Oh! Äh..." Sirius blickte zu James.

„Äh..." James blickte zu Sirius.

„Verwandlung", entschied James, zur selben Zeit, als Sirius „Nachsitzen" sagte.

„Er muss bei McGonagall nachsitzen", erklärte Sirius schnell. „Aber er hat uns gesagt, wir sollen dir Grüße ausrichten."

_Das habe ich ganz sicher nicht,_ dachte Wurmschwanz. _Du bist derjenige, der ihr Feuerwhisky in den Tee geschüttet hat._

Sie plauderten weiter, bis Sirius und James schließlich gingen.

Jetzt musste er nur warten, bis Remus die Bilder bemerkte. Er konzentrierte sich weiter auf seine Aufgabe, und sei es nur, weil er wusste, dass er sich endlose Vorwürfe von Sirius und James würde anhören müssen, falls er wegsah, wenn Remus sich entschied.

Er erledigte seine Aufgabe bewundernswert. Bis er das Atmen hörte.

.-.

„Gut, erklär mir noch mal deine sogenannten Beweise", beharrte James.

„Okay. Einmal ist er sensibel."

„Eine Menge heterosexueller Männer sind sensibel, Tatze", sagte James mit herablassender Stimme.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Habe ich gesagt, dass ich fertig wäre? Nein", keifte Sirius. „Er geht nie aus. Nicht mal gelegentlich. Und-"

Sirius schaffte es nie, seinen nächsten Punkt vorzutragen, denn eine Ratte rannte quiekend und krabbelnd aus dem Krankenflügel und an James' Bein hoch. Sie wurde von einer Katze verfolgt, die geradewegs auf James zuschnellte. Er fing sie geschickt in der Luft wie einen fauchenden, kratzenden Quaffle, und schickte sie auf ihren fröhlichen Weg. Oder trat sie auf ihren fröhlichen Weg.

„Das war nicht sehr nett, James", schalt Sirius abwesend.

„Sie hat versucht, Wurmschwanz zu fressen. Und, noch wichtiger, mich zu kratzen." Er zog die zitternde Ratte aus seiner Tasche, ebenso die Karte der Rumtreiber.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", versprach Sirius, als er mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte tippte, um sicherzugehen, dass sich niemand in der unmittelbaren Umgebung befand, sodass Wurmschwanz sich verwandeln konnte. „Nur zu."

Nach einem Moment gestaltlicher Verwirrung stand Peter Pettigrew vor ihnen. Er zitterte noch immer leicht und war außer Atem.

„Ich nehme also an, dass du es nicht herausgefunden hast", sagte Sirius. Peter starrte ihn wütend an.

„Tatze, halt die Klappe", sagte James abwesend. „Alles klar, Peter?"

„Mir geht's gut", keuchte Peter. „Warum haben wir nicht einfach den Umhang benutzt?"

James und Sirius tauschten einen Blick und zuckten dann die Schultern. „Man könnte meinen, dass wir daran gedacht hätten", sagte James.

„Entschuldige, Wurmschwanz", sagte Sirius ehrlich, oder zumindest so ehrlich, wie Sirius klingen konnte. „Komm, ich helfe dir mit deinem Aufsatz."

„Danke."

„Gleich, nachdem wir unser kleines Problem gelöst haben."

„Argh!"

.-.

Später an diesem Abend diskutierten James und Sirius vor dem Zubettgehen ihre nächste Idee. Peter war sich nicht sicher, aber er dachte, er hätte die Worte „Ratte" und „Essensplatte" verstanden. Ihre Diskussion erstarb allerdings sofort, als Remus den Raum betrat. „Was gibt's?", fragte er, als ererstorbenen Gespräche bemerkte.

„Nicht viel", sagte Sirius glatt. „Hey Peter, denkst du, du würdest in ein geröstetes Hühnchen passen?"

_In der Hölle nicht._ „Remus, James und Sirius würden gerne wissen, ob du auf Jungs oder Mädchen stehst", sagte Peter plötzlich.

„Wurmschwanz!", sagten James und Sirius anklagend, aber Remus errötete nur.

„Ah", sagte er.

„Äh", sagte er.

„Uh", sagte er.

„Jungs", entschied er sich schließlich.

Für eine ganze Minute lang sprach niemand, bis Sirius ausrief: „ICH HAB'S DIR GESAGT! PETER! WIR HABEN ES IHM GESAGT!"

„Irgendein Grund, weshalb ihr über meine Sexualität plaudert?", fragte Remus anklagend.

„Tatze hat es zur Sprache gebracht, hast du doch, Tatze?", beteuerte James verteidigend.

„Habe ich. Ja, habe ich", sagte Sirius, noch immer in seinem siegreichen Frohlocken. Peter rollte die Augen und ging ins Bett.

.-.

„Also", sagte Sirius, nachdem James eingeschlafen war, „irgendein bestimmter Junge?"

Remus öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich habe meine Seele genug für ein Jahrzehnt entblößt."

Sirius nickte. „Kann ich trotzdem noch eine Frage stellen?"

„Warum nicht."

„Wann hast du herausgefunden, dass du, du weißt schon...?"

„Nun, als ich sehr jung war", begann Remus sarkastisch, „wurde ich von einem Homosexuellen gebissen und jeden Vollmond erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich den Raum umdekoriere und Muggelliebeslieder höre."

„Ha verdammt ha."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schätze, es lag an den Träumen. Ich habe regelmäßig lebendige Träume über... jemanden... gehabt, die sich so wirklich anfühlten, und als ich aufwachte-"

„- ließt du deine Augen für einen Moment geschlossen, nur um dich an ihn zu erinnern", beendete Sirius. Er bemerkte die verlegene Pause zwischen ihnen und schloss seinen Vorhang. „Nacht, Moony."

„Gute Nacht, Sirius."

**.-.-.**

**_Ende._ **

_**Ehrlich. Also, sagt nicht so was wie „Ich kann das nächste Kapitel gar nicht erwarten." Obwohl es technisch gesehen wahr wäre, da ihr nicht auf etwas warten könnt, das es nicht geben wird.**_

.-.-.

Yanaya:_ Allerdings wird es noch ein Sequel geben: The Ambiguous Animagus. Will ja nicht so sein.:) So, watch out! _

_... And review! (Pretty please?)_


End file.
